Fic Balter
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan menatap Madara yang menindih tubuhnya dengan tatapan nafsu dan berkabut oleh gairah sayu. "Madara..." Sakura terbata. Tampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. "Apa yang kau lakuka-akh!" Dia kembali menjerit saat Madara mendorong paksa (di larang copas tanpa izin./ COMPLETE.


Meninggalkan sepeda milik Sakura yang rusak Madara mendekati Sakura yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ini salahnya, kalau saja dia tidak memaksa gadis itu untuk mengajaknya keliling desa dengan sepeda milik gadis itu mungkin dia dan Sakura tidak akan terjebak hujan di tengah perkebunan milik penduduk desa seperti saat ini. Sepulang sekolah Madara, yang tak lain kakak kelas Sakura, memaksa Sakura mengajaknya keliling desa. Seperti orang yang tidak pernah melihat desa dan kebun Madara terlihat sangat antusias melihat pemandangan sehari-hari para penduduk desa dan lahan perkebunan sayuran yang luas membuat Sakura heran sendiri, Sakura tidak tahu siapa lelaki yang di boncengnya saat ini karena lelaki itu menutupi identitasnya dengan sangat rapih dan apik. Mereka terus berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa dan kebun dengan Sakura yang membonceng Madara, lelaki itu bilang dia tidak bisa naik sepeda membuat dia di ejek habis-habisan oleh Sakura, sampai sore dan berakhir dengan terjebaknya mereka berdua di tengah kebun kemudian turun hujan lebat. Sakura yang berniat menggoes sepedanya lebih cepat menghela nafas putus asa saat rantai sepedanya putus dan berakhir mereka berjalan bersama di tengah hujan lebat dengan seorang Madara mendorong sepeda gadis Haruno. Madara memeluk tubuh Sakura semaksemakin erat menenggelamkan kepala merah muda gadis itu di dadanya, tubuh gadis itu basah, dingin dan menggigil. "Kita berteduh di sana." Dia menunjuk pondok kecil yang ada di dekat kebun kol, Madara sangat merasa bersalah melihat kondisi gadis dalam pelukkannya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu peduli pada gadis ini.

Dengan bibir merah muda pucat Sakura mendongak menatap langsung mata hitam Madara yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Tapi ini sudah hampir gelap. Kalau kita tidak cepat pulang orang rumah pasti akan khawatir, Too-chan, Kaa-chan ku juga Too-san dan Kaa-san mu."

Madara menuntun Sakura menuju pondok sederhana itu dalam diam. Lama terdiam Madara membuka suaranya, "Nanti aku yang akan bicara pada ke dua orang tuamu, kau jangan khawatir."

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya. Special fic balter dengan Floral White :). Ehem dan untuk masalah judul err... saya gak punya ide hehe... #ketawa kaku. Aku gak jamin fic ini bagus dan enak di baca tapi aku bisa jamin kalo fic ini asli imajinasi sendiri bukan nyomot punya orang. Ohyaaa... aku tunggu GaaSaku untukku darimu Floral White (Ssst... jangan nyesel yah balter fic sama aku.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

Sakura duduk memeluk tubuhnya di sampingnya Madara mulai melepas pakainnya. Sakura melirik Madara. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada sebal yang bergetar, kedinginan.

Madara tampak tidak peduli tapi saat pemuda itu sadar dengan tatap ngeri plus ketakutan Sakura dia menyeringai. "Membuka baju, udaranya sangat dingin."

"Bodoh!" Madara memeras pakaian atasannya seraya menoleh ke arah Sakura yang meneriakinya bodoh. "Maksudmu?" Dia mendekati gadis yang menggigil di sudut ruangan setelah menaruh pakaiannya asal. "Apa maksud dari kata bodohmu itu hm?" Melihat Sakura yang diam saja jari telunjuknya mulai menyentuh lengan putih pucat Sakura. "Apa baju basah bisa membuatmu merasa hangat? Atau jadi lebih dingin. Lepas bajumu."

Sakura memelototi Madara. "Kau, enak saja!" Dia membuang muka kesal. Di suruh lepas baju di kiranya dia tidak malu apa. Sakura semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Dasar mesum." Gumamnya yang tentu di dengar oleh Madara.

"Tidak mau ya sudah, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalo kau sakit."

Lama mereka terdiam sampai Madara yang duduk membelakangi Sakura, karena tidak tahan melihat payudara kencang Sakura yang tebungkus bra hitam yang tampak mencolok karena pakaian gadis itu yang basah, berbalik menghadap Sakura yang dia terkejut saat melihat Sakura yang semakin menggigil dan pucat. Udaranya memang sangat dingin bukan hanya karena hujan badai tapi juga karena udara malam jadi udaranya semakin dingin. Lelaki bermarga Uchiha Itu mendekati Sakura, menyentuh kening gadis itu dia sedikit terlonjak kaget saat di rasanya kening Sakura panasnya tidak wajar, gadis itu deman.

Madara melepas kancing seragam Sakura satu persatu baru tiga kancing yang berhasil dia buka tangan Sakura menghentikannya. Gadis itu menatapnya sayu dengan bibir bergetar kedinginan. "Dingin." Suara lemah Sakura membuat dia semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku tahu." Dia berusaha melepaskan tangan Sakura yang mencengkram tangannya, tak mengijinkan dia membuka kancing seragamnya, cengkraman tangan Sakura kuat juga ternyata pedahal gadis itu terlihat sangat lemah dan tak berdaya. "Sakura lepaskan." Sakura menggeleng membuat Madara menghela nafas.

"Seragammu basah itu akan semakin membuatmu dingin. Cepat lepaskan." Sakura kembali menggeleng. "Aku akan memelukmu, setidaknya itu bisa membuat kita berdua merasa lebih hangat. Percayalah..." ucapnya dengan sedikit ragu. Yeah... sebenarnya dia juga kedinginan. Manusia mana yang tidak kedinginan di malam hari dengan cuaca buruk seperti ini. Tidak ada respon berarti Madara mengalah, dia membiarkan Sakura mencengkram tangannya yang tidak lagi berusaha membuka kancing baju Sakura. Perlahan Madara mendempetkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura, berusaha memberi kehangatan pada gadis yang sedang menggigil dalam pelukkannya, di sandarkannya kepala Sakura di bahunya satu tangannya yang bebas memeluk bahu Sakura yang gemetar.

Udara yang semakin mendingin membuat sesuatu di bawah sana menegang, di tambah lagi tubuh Sakura yang panas menempel dengan tubuhnya membuat sesuatu di bawah sana semakin dan semakin tegang. Perlahan nafas Madara memburu, ingin sekali rasanya merasakan hangatnya bercinta di udara seperti ini bersama Sakura, sekuat tenaga dia menepis pemikiran bodohnya. Sakura berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah tidur di atas ranjang bersamanya, gadis ini istimewa Madara tidak mau menyentuh Sakura sebelum waktunya tiba. Madara mengusap bibir mungil Sakura yang gemetar dengan ibu jarinya, bibirnya begitu halus, dingin dan menggairahkan. Dia mengecup sudut bibir Sakura, rasanya manis dan kenyal sekali berbeda dengan bibir-bibir wanita yang pernah dia lumat. Bibir ini begitu manis dan lembut sampai membuat jantungnya berdetak-detak tak beraturan. Tidak cukup sudut bibir saja, dia mau mencoba bibir ini lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi sampai dia puas. Mencium bibir Sakura sekilas Madara merasa nafasnya semakin memberat, tubuhnya melemas seperti kertas yang di celupkan kedalam air, bagian bawahnya semakin menonjol meminta di puaskan.

"Sakura... apa kau kedinginan?"

"Engg..."

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu, apa kau mau?" Madara menatap wajah Sakura yang memejamkan mata, sepertinya gadis itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri sangking dinginnya. "Aku anggap itu iya." Dia membaringkan Sakura di lantai kayu tanpa alas lalu melepas tangannya yang di cengkram Sakura pelan-pelan. Tanpa melepas pandangannya pada wajah Sakura dia melepaskan seluruh kancing gadis itu tanpa melepas baju yang di kenakan Sakura. Madara terdiam melihat payudara Sakura di balik bra hitam yang dia pakai, tidak terlalu besar tapi sangat indah di lihat, tangannya mulai membelai dada Sakura kemudian meremasnya perlahan, dan sangat enak di remas.

Dia terkekeh, milik Sakura jauh lebih kecil dari wanita-wanita yang pernah bersetubuhnya dengannya tapi tidak tahu kenapa milik Sakura begitu lembut dan kenyal berbeda dengan milik wanita-wanita itu, keras. "Masih sangat kecil rupanya." Madara memeluk tubuh Sakura lalu berbisik di telinga gadis itu. "Aku tahu ini salah, tapi kau harus tahu Sakura aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan kita berdua." Atau untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

Madara mengelus kedua payudara Sakura sensual sebelum meremasnya kencang. Bibirnya menjajah mulut Sakura kasar. Sakura merintih. "Anhh..." tanpa sadar gadis itu mencengkram celana Madara lemah membuat sesuatu yang menegang di dalam sana semakin berdiri tegak dan besar. Bibir mungilnya terbuka, kesulitan bernafas karena kondisinya yang lemah dan hidungnya yang sedikit mampet, dengan kedua mata terpejam erat. Madara melepas baju Sakura dengan tak sabar dia membuka pengait bra Sakura kemudian meremas payudaranya kasar dan bergairah. "Ahh..." Madara menggigit leher Sakura sedikit kasar. "Anhh...!" Sakura menggeliat melengkungkan tubuhnya sampai tubuh mereka berdempetan.

"Damn!" Maki Madara dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal, payudara polos Sakura bersentuhan bahkan menggesek dada bidangnya.

Jajahan bibirnya turun ke belahan dada Sakura, menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. "Anhh... akh!" Desah Sakura saat Madara menjilat belahan dadanya dan bermain di sekitar sana, dengan tidak sadar Sakura menekan kepala Madara di belahan dadanya.

Satu tangan Madara bermain di payudara Sakura yang menganggur, meremas dan memilin puting kecoklatan itu membuat sang empunya yang tak sadar mengerang hebat.

Dengan tatapan penuh gairah Madara mengelus, menggesek, menekan, mencubit dan memilin puting Sakura tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada Sakura yang mengerang lemah karena perlakuannya. Mulutnya pun aktif mencium, menjilat dan menggigit payudara Sakura yang lain, tanpa menyentuh puting gadis itu yang menegang.

"Ahh!" Desah Sakura saat jari Madara mengelus vaginanya di balik celana dalam.

"Ouh! Anh..." tangan Madara mengusap daerah sensitif Sakura, lelaki berparas tampan itu menurunkan kepalanya dan mulai mencium daerah intim Sakura yang masih tertutup celana dalam, membuat celana gadis itu yang sudah basah semakin basah karena salivanya. Madara mengelus sisi wajah Sakura yang tertidur tidak tenang karena perlakuannya. Nafasnya memberat dan memburu. Perlahan Madara melepas celana dalam Sakura dan mengusap bibir kemaluan kemerahan Sakura yang berkedut-kedut mengeluarkan cairan pelumas. Dia mulai memasukan jarinya keluar masuk berkali-kali, Sakura berkali-kali lipat lebih sempit dari wanita yang pernah bermain dengannya, semakin lama semakin cepat. Dia menambah jarinya sampai ketiga jarinya membelai pusat tubuh Sakura. Sakura mengerang panjang saat ia mendapat orgasme pertamanya. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat.

Madara melepas celananya dengan tidak sabar dan menampakkan miliknya yang besar, liat dan berkedut-kedut meminta di puaskan. Menciumi sisi wajah Sakura perlahan, Madara memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam diri Sakura. "Shh..." Desisnya ke enakan.

Sakura menjerit saat kepala kejantanan Madara memasuki vagina mungilnya dan mencengkram bahu Madara. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan menatap Madara yang menindih tubuhnya dengan tatapan nafsu dan berkabut oleh gairah sayu. "Madara..." Sakura terbata. Tampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. "Apa yang kau lakuka-akh!" Dia kembali menjerit saat Madara mendorong paksa kejantanannya lebih dalam, merobek selaput daranya. Sakura menangis merasakan sakit di bawah sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Madara mendesah nikmat lalu mencium kening Sakura seraya menatap mata hijaunya yang sembab. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura menggeleng lemah seolah dia berkata dia tidak baik-baik saja, ingin memberontak tapi tidak memiliki cukup tenaga dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya melemas. Hati dan tubuhnya sakit. Gadis itu semakin menangis saat Madara mulai bergerak lebih dalam dan meremas kedua payudaranya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya seraya terisak. Namun perlahan dia mulai mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang Madara berikan, rasanya dia seperti terbang di udara. Tanpa sadar Sakura menggerakkan tubuhnya seirama dengan gerakkan Madara.

Madara tersenyum dalam desahan mendapat respon dari Sakura. "Saku-sakurahhhh akh!" Dia memasuk-keluarkan kesejatiannya lebih kuat dan dalam, membuatnya merasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

"Akh! Akh! Anhh..." Sakura mendesah lebih kencang seiring Madara memasukkan ke sejatiannya lebih dalam dan keras.

"Kau sangat semp-akh!" Madara menggeram penuh nikmat. Desahan mereka saling bersahut-sahutan mengisi hening malam dan peluh yang membasahi sebagian tubuh mereka. Udara yang sebelumnya dingin menjadi sangat panas. Madara menggeram. "Sakurahh... aku-ak-akh!" Ini adalah sex tersingkat dan terhebat dalam hidupnya.

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali merasakan kental dan hangatnya cairan Madara mengisi tubuhnya, sesaat setelah ia mengeluarkan cairan miliknya. Perlahan tatapan matanya menjadi kosong, Sakura meremas bahu Madara kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Ssst..." Madara mendekatkan keningnya dengan kening Sakura. Jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir Sakura, menenangkan Sakura yang mulai terisak. Dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal karena pergulatannya dengan Sakura dia memeluk tubuh kecil gadis itu. Sakura tidak membalas pelukkan Madara. "Aku menyukaimu." Madara berbisik seraya menciumi aliran air mata Sakura.

Puas menangis Sakura tertidur dalam pelukkan Madara. Melepaskan pelukkannya Madara menidurkan Sakura di lantai tanpa alas dengan hati-hati. Perlahan dia duduk bersandar pada dinding yang terbuat dari anyaman bambu. Memijat ujung hidungnya Madara meraih celananya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Meraba-raba saku celananya Madara mengeluarkan handphone touchscreen dari dalam saku. Mengotak atik sebentar dia menempelkan Handphonenya ke telinga. "Bawakan aku pakaian."

"Dress wanita, selimut dan juga obat penurun demam."

"Di perkebunan kol. Kau tahu tempatnya? Bagus."

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

Mendengar deru mesin mobil di luar Madara bangkit dari duduknya, dia berjalan angkuh melewati pintu mendekati seseorang di luar sana dengan hanya memakai celana jeans belelnya.

"Uchiha-sama." Ibiki menunduk hormat.

"Hn. Mana barang yang aku minta." Lalu menyerah pakaian dan selimut pada orang yang paling di hormati di klan Uchiha.

Mendapat apa yang di inginkannya Madara berbalik, melangkah mendekati pondok kecil tempatnya berteduh.

Ibiki mengernyit melihat bekas cakaran di bahu tuannya, apa yang di lakukan seorang Uchiha di tempat seperti ini? Dan untuk apa pakaian wanita?

.

Ibiki sedikit terkejut melihat gadis terbungkus selimut tebal dalam gendongan Madara. Haruno Sakura, putri Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno, sepasang suami istri yang bekerja sebagai tukang kebun Uchiha dan bersih-bersih manshion, tapi bagaimana bisa Madara bersama gadis itu dan yang lebih membuat Ibiki menganga tidak percaya karena perlakuan Madara yang begitu lembut pada gadis dalam gendongannya. Tersadar dari segala keterkejutannya Ibiki membuka pintu untuk Madara, pria berusia empat puluh tahunan itu menunduk hormat saat Madara melewatinya kemudian masuk kedalam mobil.

Madara memangku tubuh Sakura, memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu dari belakang dia menyandarkan kepala merah muda Sakura di bahunya. "Kau bawa obatnya."

Ibiki yang duduk di depan kemudi mengangguk hormat. Dia merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan dua bungkus obat.

Mobil sedan hitam itu berjalan cepat melewati genangan lumpur.

Membuka pembungkus obat lalu memasukkan obat kedalam mulutnya Madara menjepit hidung Sakura sampai mulut gadis itu sedikit terbuka. Dia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura, lidahnya menjilat lidah Sakura membuat gadis itu mengerang dan menelan obat yang dia pindah kan kedalam mulut Sakura.

Ibiki yang melihat dari kaca spion hanya bisa mengernyit bingung kemudian menatap lurus kedepan. Kenapa Madara begitu intim dengan putri Kizashi yang jelas-jelas tukang kebun, pemotong rumput di manshion.

.

.

(ending denga gajenya.)

.

.

.

.

**Aneh. Satu kata yang saya tahu. Berantakan sebuah kebenaran yang saya sadari. Fic ini saya comot dari Fic MC saya yang niatnya akan publish tahun depan kalo Fic-Fic saya sudah selesai.**

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah berkunjung di kotak review :) yang belum berkunjung saya tunggu kunjungannya. untuk segala kekakacauan dalam fic ini tolong di maklumi kalo boleh silahkan di koreksi, besertakan juga cara penulisannya yang benar agar di cerita mendatang(lain) ficnya bisa lebih baik dan enak di baca.**


End file.
